The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A user can control a device through an interface of the device onsite. When the user is offsite, the offsite user can also remotely control the device by logging-in to the interface of the device and performing certain services. However, the remotely control of the device may not be convenient for the user.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.